Digimon Season 5
by AmethystWind89
Summary: 7 new digidestined have been chosen to save the world. Based on the charas people have given me
1. Default Chapter

IceQueen: Thanx to everyone who submitted a character but I can only chose 7. If this one works well, I'll try to write another with the other characters. I'm deleting Aydan but the intro things will still be the same. I'm not really following any one season though I will probably take biomerging from season three. And GemmaniGirl- please give me your character personality. Thanx. Enjoy  
  
***  
  
A dark haired girl leaned against a tree, turning on her walkman. She was dressed in a crimson vest over a black shirt with red cargo pants. A pair of goggles pushed her red streaked hair out of her face. She was perfectly content being by herself and was quite used to it by now. Her stubborn and headstrong nature tended to drive people away. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, erasing all the sights and sounds of the small park.  
  
"Pyra.." Her eyes quickly opened and she paused the music, looking around. No one was there. She gave a puzzled sigh but something red and black caught her eye. It seemed to be a watch. She bent down to pick it up and was suddenly sucked into the small screen.  
  
***  
  
"Kaia, guess what I found." The black haired girl turned her golden-eyed gaze on her best friend, Kat. The girl reached into the pocket of her cargo pants and pulled out a purple device. "I just found it when I was getting something out of my locker. Isn't it cool? I have never seen anything like it before." She girl grinned proudly. Kaia smiled in reply.  
  
"Can I see it?" Kat nodded and handed over the device. "Weird," Kaia answered, gazing at the device. "I wonder what it is." She frowned slightly and heard a small thud. She looked down to see an identical device though it was gold. She handed back the first one and picked up the golden shape. "This is even weirder." She commented. Kat nodded. Kaia lifted the device closer to her face to give it observe it when she was suddenly drawn into the screen.  
  
"Kaia!" Kat yelled, alarmed. She looked frantically around for her friend but the girl was no where in sight. "She has to be here somewhere. People just don't disappear into thin air." Slowly she glanced down at the device, wondering if it held an answer. Immediately she was also drawn into the screen and everything faded to black.  
  
***  
  
A black haired boy dribbled a basketball down the court in the empty gym. He faked a shot and dribbled down to the basket to make a layout. "Swish," he commented as the ball went into the basket. He grinned, proud of his shot. He heard someone clap and he spun around. Standing before him was a cloaked figure. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
She lowered her hood to reveal the face of a pretty young woman. "That does not concern you. I need your help."  
  
"My help? Why?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"You are one of the chosen, Ammaar. Here, catch."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and caught the blue device. "How do you known my name? and what is this?"  
  
"That will take you on the greatest adventure of your life."  
  
He snorted. "How? It's a watch." The second he spoke these words, he was sucked into the screen and entered a new world.  
  
***  
  
Shinkou tapped her pencil on her notebook impatiently, sighing. "How hard is it to write a stupid poem?" she asked herself, frustrated. "Maybe there is some other assignment I can do." She reached into her backpack, pulling out her math binder. Something dark blue fell into her lap. "Whats this? I haven't seen this before." She picked it up hesitantly. It looked much like a stopwatch though like no stopwatch she had ever seen. "How did I get in my backpack?" More curious than afraid, she fingered the device and some how knew that something grand was in store for her. Still thinking this, she was brought to the digital world.  
  
***  
  
Kaori quickly put her laptop back in its case with her cell phone and her CD player. She grabbed a text book just as her mother walked in. "Kaori, you're supposed to be doing homework."  
  
"I am!" the girl replied.  
  
"How can you read upside down?" She glanced down and realized that her book was upside down. Turning bright red she asked, "What that?" and pointing to a package in her mother's hand.  
  
"It came for you in the mail," her mother replied, tossing her the package. She was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll talk to you later," she added and she went to get the phone. Kaori sighed in relief and turned to the package.  
  
"Weird. I never get packages." She quickly opened it and was puzzled at the device that was inside. "What the heck is this? Did someone send this to me as a joke?" But somehow she knew that this wasn't a joke. She picked it up and to her surprise was sucked into the screen.  
  
***  
  
Xzin strummed his guitar carelessly. It was a black and red electric guitar that he had just gotten for his birthday. He played a few chords and winced for his guitar was painfully out of tune. He reached into his case to find his tuner and his fingers touched a strange object. Curious, he pulled it out. It was not his tuner. It was more like a strange watch or something. "What is this doing in my guitar case? Is it some kind of new tuner?" He stared at it for a minute and knew that his life would change dramatically.  
  
IceQueen: You like so far? I know it's sorta short but it's just the intros. If I played your character wrong, just tell me and I'll change it. In the next chapter, they'll all wake up in the digital world. Please tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions for bad guys please tell me cause I'm sorta at a lost. *sweatdrop* 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaia groaned, turning on her side. "What happened?" she asked herself. She opened her gold eyes and nearly screamed. She was on the edge of a lake and Kat was no where in site. "Kat? Is this some kind of a joke?" she called, getting to her feet. "It's not funny."  
  
"Who is the Kat you speak of?" She spun around and saw a small wolf.  
  
"Who, What are you?" she stammered.  
  
"I am Wolfmon, your digimon."  
  
"My WHAT?"  
  
"Digimon, short for digital monsters. I'll explain more when we find the other."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why I'm here."  
  
The wolf sighed. "Fine. You are a digidestined. You and eight others have been chosen to save the digital world."  
  
"Sounds like fun," she muttered sarcastically, shaking her head. "This must be a dream. There is no such thing as talking wolves and digital worlds."  
  
"This is not a dream," wolfmon said, annoyed.  
  
"Like I'm really going to trust a wolf," she snorted.  
  
"Kaiathrita Malone, listen to me. This is real. You must save this world before it is too late. You are a digidestined, this is your fate." He paused, nose in the air.  
  
"What is it?" Kaia asked, looking around.  
  
"Someone else is here." The wolf trotted off to the tree. "Come on. We have to find them." Kaia sighed but followed. She paused as she saw a girl dressed in black and red lying against a tree. Wolfmon nudged her gently. "Wake up child."  
  
Her eyes snapped open. "What the hell?" She stared at the girl and digimon. "Who the hell are you? And why are you staring at me?" she glared at Kaia.  
  
"Sorry. I'm Kaia and this is my digimon, Wolfmon."  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "Digimon? Have you been mixing medications or something?"  
  
Kaia bit her lip, willing herself not to yell. "I'm not exactly sure myself but that's what he says he is. And we are digidestined. We have to save the world."  
  
"Kid, a piece of advice; stay off LSD."  
  
"I'm serious!" Kaia yelled, her eyes flashing with rage.  
  
"She's right." Both girls spun around to see a red and black dragon.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Ryumon," Wolfmon replied.  
  
The dragon nodded to him and turned to the girl. "Hello, Pyra. I am your digimon Ryumon."  
  
***  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Five more minutes, mom," Ammaar groaned.  
  
"I'm not your mother. I'm Wingedmon." This got the boy's attention and his eyes snapped open. Sitting on his chest was a pink ball with wings and a halo. He quickly sat up and pushed the thing off his.  
  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to do to your partner," the pink ball remarked, looking hurt.  
  
"Partner?"  
  
"Yep. You're a digidestined and I'm your digimon. We're partners!" it said cheerfully. "Now let's go find the others."  
  
***  
  
"Are you alright?" Shinkou opened her emerald eyes to see a blonde girl kneeling next to her. She was lying in the middle of a clearing next to a forest.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"No idea. I'm Kaori by the way. And you are?"  
  
"Shinkou but you can call me Kou. How did you get here? I got sucked into this thing that fell from my backpack." She held up the blue device.  
  
Kaori showed her an almost identical blue device. "I have one of those too. Mine came from a package."  
  
"Greetings. I'm glad you finally came." Standing before them was a black fox with two tails. His paws and tail tips were white.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Kou asked, panicked.  
  
"Once again, no idea. I advise you to run." Both girls leaped to their feet and ran into the woods.  
  
"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!"  
  
Kaori glanced behind her at the fox and tripped over a white cat that was standing on two feet.  
  
"Watch where you are going," she snarled. Then her eyes lit up. "Kaori! I've been waiting for you."  
  
***  
  
"Wake up, both of you." Kat looked up to see a blue husky and a blue dragon standing in front of her. On her left was a boy was just waking up.  
  
"What the- How did I get here? Where is my guitar?" He turned to Kat. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kat," she replied, watching the two creatures out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You don't need to be afraid of us," the dragon added. "We're your friends. Partners to be exact. I'm Blackraptormon and this is minihuskimon."  
  
"'Lo Kat," the husky said to her. "You're my tamer."  
  
The boy looked from Kat, to Minihuskimon, to Blackraptormon. "Excuse me? I work alone, thank you very much. So I'll just be on my way."  
  
"No you won't" The dragon said, blocking his path. "Both of you are digidestined. It is your destiny to stay here and help save the digital world whether you like it or not. You can't change your fate."  
  
"Watch me," he retorted, turning to walk in the other direction. He ran off and crashed into a blonde girl staring at a cat.  
  
"Ummm.. Hi..," she stuttered, not really paying attention. "How do you know my name?" she asked the cat.  
  
"Because I'm your partner," the cat said, "Kairumon." She turned to Kou. "The fox you were running away from is your partner, Seumon. And I believe your partner is BlackRaptormon," she said, turning to Ammaar.  
  
"That is correct." He spun around to see BlackRaptormon, Minihuskimon, and Kat.  
  
"Not you again," he moaned.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Xzin. We have to go find the others. I think they are over there." He pointed into the trees. "Let's go." The seven trotted off into the woods and Xzin reluctantly followed. The first two people they met were two girls who were glaring at each other. At they're sides were a wolf and dragon, both looking annoyed. The wolf looked up at them, a relieved look his eyes.  
  
"Good. The other digidestined are here." He was interrupted by a frustrated moan and the next minute, a boy and a pink ball emerged from behind a tree.  
  
"Hello," he said slowly looking around.  
  
"Hello. Have you come to join the party?" Pyra asked sarcastically, still glaring at Kaia.  
  
"Let's not fight," Ryumon said, hoping that Pyra wouldn't get in another argument. "Why don't we introduce ourselves?" He suggested. "I'm Ryumon and this is Pyra."  
  
"Ammaar and Wingedmon."  
  
"Kou and Seumon."  
  
"Kaia and Wolfmon."  
  
"Xzin and BlackRaptormon."  
  
"Kat and MiniHuskimon."  
  
"Kaori and Kairumon."  
  
"Wait a second," Kaia said. "I thought there were eight digidestined."  
  
"There are," Wolfmon explained. "The eighth shall join us shortly."  
  
She nodded. "Sooooo."  
  
IceQueen: That's al for now. Hoped you like it. In the next chapter, there will be a battle and the eighth digidestined might come. Once again, if I played your character or digimon wrong, please tell me and I'll change it. Please tell me what you think. TTYL 


End file.
